1. Field of the Invention
Pressure vessels can be made out of fabric and elastomeric film, which allows the pressure vessel to articulate. A primary application of such an articulation is for joints in pressure suits to be used in environments where the ambient atmospheric pressure is insufficient to support human life. The design of the pressure vessel incorporates a series of ridges which are collapsed or expanded as the joint is moved from side to side, and the joint, when attached to other parts of a pressure suit, complete an entire pressure vessel. The articulated design can be used at anyplace on a suit where movement is desired, but has particular utility for shoulder and waist components of such suits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pressure vessels, in particular, pressure suits to be used in environments where ambient atmospheric pressure is insufficient to support human life, e.g. beyond the earth""s atmosphere are generally known. However, it would be of great benefit if such pressure suits were provided. with a means to permit the pressurized vessel to articulate. Particular areas where articulation is desirable is at the shoulder, waist, knees, elbows, hip or ankles of a human within the suit. We have found that if an ordinary pressure vessel, which typically consists of a two layer construction using a structural fabric layer and a gas barrier layer, is provided with the articulated structure according to the invention, the resulting environmental suit provides nearly effortless motion by the occupant of the suit at elevated pressures.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve pressure vessels and pressure suits in particular, to provide an articulated joint at any place on the suit where movement is desired. Such movements are typically desired at the shoulder, waist, knees, elbows, hip and ankles of the occupant of the suit. It is a further object of the invention to provide improved pressurized suits wherein the articulated section of the suit may be readily attached to suits of existing construction with the result that the joint provides near effortless motion of the occupant at elevated pressures.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such articulated joints in pressure suits where the length of the joints is limited, where the means to control the motion of the joint as it is flexed also provide a smooth motion of the joint throughout its range.
It is a still another object of the invention to provide a method for manufacturing pressure suits comprising the articulated joint of the instant invention.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent by reference to the accompanying drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.